This research project will allow us to collect a good longitudinal series of growth data on the craniofacial region of the American Negro with ample supportive data to allow for more objective analysis and meaningful interpretation of the data. It will make a significant contribution to a better understanding of the growth, development and function of the cranio-facio-masticatory system in human beings. Standard Cephalometric roentgenograms are being used in conjunction with specially oriented occlusal film, hand and wrist x-rays and models of the teeth to study the growth of the jaws and eruption of the teeth in three planes of space. The data will be stored on the computer for rapid retrieval in graphic form. This study will increase the understanding of the normal growth pattern as well as help to delineate malocclusions with genetic origins and those caused by environmental factors such as habits. It will also aid in fostering the concept of preventive dentistry.